


Ur Eggo is Preggo

by BGee93



Series: Haikyuu Omegaverse [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bad Puns, Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Omega Semi Eita, Other, Puns & Word Play, Slight OOC, Sorry Not Sorry, Tendou can't text, Tendou is the bestest friend, contains an awkward scene, not edited much, oh well read at own risk?, sorry - Freeform, wasn't sure if this should be rate M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: I had no idea what to call this.Tendou sucks at texting.Semi takes a pregnancy test.I dunno what to put as the summary but give it a chance anyways?





	Ur Eggo is Preggo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frogger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogger/gifts).



> My laptop has been MIA since I got home which is why this is so late! But I was able to pull the older version of this fic up so I rewrote the ending and added in a bonus ending as apology since I promised this like a week ago T-T All I have to work with is random intervals when the BF can let me use his laptop but he needs it for work so thank you for your patience! I hope everything will settle down in RL soon.
> 
> I also strayed from your idea a bit, I hope you don't mind

He laid there in the partially relaxed darkness of their bedroom, just listening to the rhythmic breathing of the large body lightly sleeping next to him. Moonlight filtered through the sheers covering the window casting a soft glows and shadows around the objects of the room. Eita watched the sheers as the swayed gently in the barely there breeze as he focused on trying to keep everything within himself calm and relaxed.

Because at this current moment in his life he would describe himself as anything but _calm_ and **relaxed.**

But he had to focus and force himself not to freak out. If he gave into the building anxiety and thoughts within his brain then it would definitely start leaking through the bond he shared with his mate and he could not deal with that just yet. Eita and Wakatoshi shared a very strong bond, something not every mate has until they’ve been together and worked on it for years. He guesses that it’s as strong as it is because the two of them became so close in High School when they played Volleyball together. They both had a complete trust in each other that only became deeper rooted the longer they’re together.

There have been moments since they officially bonded that Eita or Wakatoshi have been able to actually hear each others thoughts during times of extreme emotional output. Like the day they got married and Eita could hear Wakatoshi reading off his vows inside his head because he was so nervous that he was going to mess them up. Or the time when Eita’s grandmother died when Wakatoshi was in the middle of an away game. He adored his grandmother and that had been an extremely difficult part of his life that he’s not sure if he’ll ever actually be over it, but his mate had gone against everything that he was and had trained himself to be to leave the game in the middle of a play to call and make sure he’d be alright till he could come home. His coach had been pissed enough to even bench him for the rest of the set.

That had been a huge turning point in their relationship. It had shown Eita that despite past doubts and insecurities that he was more important to his husband than Volleyball. A shocking fact to everyone since anyone who knows Wakatoshi knows that it’s always been his number one ever since his father had told him about the Ace of his own team. 

As carefully as he could Eita shifted closer to the edge of the bed, scrunching his face up in a mix of concentration and at the seemingly too loud noise of the shifting of material. The process of getting off the mattress took much longer than he wanted but he also didn’t dare to move any faster than the pace he’d set up. Wakatoshi’s senses were strong and too much or too loud of a noise would set off his protective instinct immediately. He’d done that once, long ago during one of their first sleepovers together, and nearly had a heart attack when all he’d done was try to sneak out for a glass of water. Wakatoshi had felt so bad for scaring him he barely slept that night trying to think of a way to apologize.

A soft smile pulled at the corners of his lips at the memory of that. It was just another side of the Alpha that others rarely, if ever, got to see. It was moments like those that he cherished in private. 

Finally he had both feet planted firmly on the rug underneath their bed, he gave his toes a quick wiggle for his own form of confirmation of that fact, and he took a moment to allow the silence to fill the air once again. Wakatoshi shifted slightly before settling down again, his breathing still deep and even as he slept. Eita took another moment to let his eyes sweep over the exposed skin that was his husbands chest. The moonlight filtering in cast a soft, almost ethereal glow over it and he felt the urge to suddenly projectile himself back into bed, pull away the rest of the blankets, tear off the sweat pants the Alpha was wearing, and bite into every inch of it. Leave behind marks that are so deep that they’d be there for at least a week. 

But his brain won over his building desire and reminded him why he was currently trying to sneak out of the bedroom. Nodding and mentally scolding himself Eita finally turned away from the sight, very reluctantly, and began creeping towards the open door of their bedroom. With every creak and soft pad of his feet he flinched, fighting off the new urges to either bolt out the door and lock himself in the bathroom (which he realizes would be the worst idea ever but it was still an idea his brain was weirdly willing to accept if he did it) and turn around, get back in bed and retry in the morning. 

_Which isn’t an option at all because he’s leaving for a few days to go to some training camp and I’ve already been putting this off for a week. And I don’t want to take it while he’s gone because then I’ll feel guilty for putting it off so long and ugh._

_I should have done this earlier. This is a horrible idea._

By the time he was done scolding himself for his own actions he snapped back into reality to notice he had already passed the bathroom and was now standing in the middle of their kitchen. A snort fell passed his lips and echoed off the walls back towards him. The next too loud sound was his hand slapping over his mouth hastily as it tried to block out the words wanting to leave his throat. Eita shook his head and breathed in a few long drawn out breaths to calm himself again as the hand slowly lowered back down. His ears strained as they tried to pick up on any signs that he’d woken Wakatoshi up.

Once he was absolutely sure that all was still going as planned Eita turned around and finally made it into their bathroom. Before flicking on the light he gentle closed the door, very slowly releasing the handle until he heard the _click_ of the it soldily closing and then moved onto doing the same slow pace to slide the lock into place. He really didn’t need to lock the door, but he felt for some reason that he should anyways. He was already sneaking around behind Wakatoshi’s back with all of this so why not go big or go home?

When the light flicked on he had to blink away the little black spots to show up but it didn’t stop Eita from moving forward and crouching in front of the sink. Just like with the bathroom door he set up an achingly slow pace in popping open the cabinet below the sink and shifting the containers and bottles of cleaner aside until his arm was reaching into the back behind the extra bottles and grasping the plastic baggie that held the unused pregnancy tests. He’d thought about hiding the box they came in but he’d been afraid that Wakatoshi would find it, even if he had no reason to look behind the extra bottles of laundry cleaner when they were still barely halfway through the open one.

Pulling out the baggie he stood up, not yet bothering to close the cabinet doors, and plopped his butt down of the toilet seat cover. He pulled open the bag and retrieved one of the tests before placing the extra one beside him on the counter. His eyes scanned over the object over and over again, it felt heavy in his hand and he felt his heart rate rising again. Before it could get too out of hand Eita shoved his free hand into the pocket of his own sweats where he’d hidden his cell after Wakatoshi had first slipped into a deep enough slumber that it wouldn’t be noticed, and even if it had it wouldn’t have been noticed as weird enough.

He fumbled for a minute but was able to bring up his contact list and scrolled through until he found Tendou’s. 

**You:** _Hey_  
**You:** _You’re still awake right?_

His best friend had agreed, once again, to stay up and wait for him to text. This was about the Fourth, maybe Fifth, time he’s asked this and each time he’d felt really bad for chickening out each time. Not that Tendou had good sleeping habits anyway and he shouldn’t be encouraging them, at all, but it was Tendou. He honestly couldn’t think of anyone else when he’d made this plan and decided to hide the fact from everyone else, his Alpha included, that he suspected he was pregnant. And the excitedness he’d received when Eita had told the Redhead was extremely reassuring.

 **Flaming Ginger:** _YupYup SemiSemi_  
**FlamingGinger:** _Whatch’ya need m2do?_

 **You:** _I just need a distraction_  
**You:** _So I don’t freak out_  
**You:** _At least enough for Toshi to notice_

 **FlamingGinger:** _Gitch’ya_  
**FlamingGinger:** _Gotch’ya**_  
**FlamingGinger:** _Um… How?_

 **You:** _Just…_  
**You:** _Be you? I don’t know_

**FlamingGinger:** _[FlamingGinger has sent a photo]  
[Open Attachment?]_

He was already rolling his eyes but a gentle smirk lifted his lips up again as his thumb pressed down on the screen. The download cursor popped up showing it was buffering before a loading bar with a percentage replaced it.

_[Downloading]  
[Downloaded]_

A sigh escaped as Eita looked at the photo. It was a selfie of Tendou, obviously, when doesn’t he send selfies when he has a chance to?, and the Redhead was giving the camera a thumbs up. He was also winking and had that bright yet borderline creepy smile tugging up the corners of his lips, head bent back further than any human should go jutting out what looked like a bone but Eita knew it was just the odd angle showing off the others Adams apple. He also took in the dark smudges under Tendou’s eyes and the background that showed his friend was obviously in bed. He felt bad that Tendou had stayed awake for him when he needed to be up for work in a few hours, but also knew that there was no one else he would rather ask to help him stay calm than him.

 **FlamingGinger** : _so…_  
**FlamingGinger** : _Ur eggo preggo?_

 **You** : _Shut up_  
**You** : _You’re supposed to be distracting me_  
**You** : _Not waiting for the result_  
**You:** _Also I haven’t taken it yet…_

 **FlamingGinger** : _Aww_  
**FlamingGinger** : _SemiSemi!_  
**FlamingGinger:** _Hurreeeeeee m’bored_

 **You** : _You know_  
**You** : _I’m not a Semi anymore_  
**You** : _You technically can’t call me that_

 **FlamingGinger** : _Mean_

 **You** : _Truth_

 **FlamingGinger** : _（ ＴДＴ）_

 **You** : _Seriously Tori_  
**You** : _You’re supposed to be helping me_  
**You** : _Keep me calm_  
**You** : _So I don’t freak out and wake Toshi up_

 **FlamingGinger** : _Sowwy SemiSemi_  
**FlamingGinger** : _Luv U!!_

 **You** : _…_  
**You** : _Love you too dork_  
**You** : _Now wait a minute in distracting me_  
**You:** _I gotta piss on this stick_

 **FlamingGinger** : _Ewwww_  
**FlamingGinger** : _( •́ ✖ •̀)_

 **You** : _Oh grow up_

 **FlamingGinger** : _Nevuh!_

A snort slipped past Eita’s lips even as his heartbeat thrummed heavily in his ears, nearly drowning out the sound of the offending noise as it filled the too silent air of the bathroom. He set the cell down on the side of the bathtub and concentrated on shifting the pregnancy test between his legs and hoping that a) he was doing this right and b) that he wouldn’t accidentally urinate all over his hand in the process. Using his now free hand he gripped his groin and attempted to aim while not actually looking down at what he was doing. 

A poor choice more than likely, since he was trying to not pee on himself, but in all honestly the whole process felt awkward and embarrassing. How the mass population of previously pregnant, or possibly pregnant, Omegas and Female Betas were able to do this without turning a million shades of Red. Because from the heat he felt all over his body at the moment, especially his face and tips of his ears, Eita is pretty sure he looked like he was burning from the inside out. Huffing out a breath he tried not to listen to the sound of trickling coming from the liquid now releasing from his bladder, choosing to focus on the tiniest of cracks in the ceiling that he kept reminding himself he needed to fix but always forgot about as soon as he left the room and turned off the light.

_Well… I assume they don’t but I can’t be the only one this is awkward for right?..._

The sudden and too loud for comfort sound of his cell buzzing caused a yip to rip from his throat, which is where currently resided, before he could suppress it, hands jerking just enough for dribbles of urine to fall over his fingers. His brows creased deeply in disgust as a choked groan left his lips, honestly a lot louder than he meant to but in the current situation who wouldn’t, for just a moment, forget that they were trying to be quiet and sneaky?

“I’m going to fucking strangle him,” Eita whispered out the threat as he straightened up and flushed. He held the test stick and his urinated hand out in front of him, head tilted as far away as he could while still being able to see in front of him, glaring daggers and hell fire at the offending appendage. His heart was still hammering away at the apex of his throat but it wasn’t as bad as it had been moments ago. He set the test down with a soft _thunk_ before turning to the sink and slowly turning the knob of hot water until a flowing trickle of water flowed out of the spout. He debated on turning it more but was afraid that the sound of running water would wake up his Alpha, the mans senses were too strong even when asleep. The only way Eita knew he was still sleeping was because he wasn’t tapping on the bathroom door and asking if he was alright yet. 

Key word there being yet.

After washing his hands, turning off the taps, and plopping back down on the toilet seat Eita finally picked up the cell ready to rage out in text to Tendou about scaring the crap out of him and causing him to piss on himself. The one thing he’d tried to avoid. Until his curiosity took over at the messages displayed on the screen.

 **FlamingGinger:** _K._  
**FlamingGinger:** >em>So  
**FlamingGinger:** _[FlamingGinger has sent a photo]_  
_[Open attachment?]_  
**FlamingGinger:** _X open if -_  
**FlamingGinger:** _[FlamingGinger has sent a photo]_  
[Open attachment?]  
**FlamingGinger:** _Dis 1 4 +_  
**FlamingGinger:** _KK SemiSemi?_

 **You:** _And if I open both anyways?_

 **FlamingGinger:** _（ ＴДＴ）_  
**FlamingGinger:** _Noooooooes_  
**FlamingGinger:** _U’ll ruins’t!_

 **You:** _Fine_  
**You:** _But do me a favor?_

 **FlamingGinger:** _??_

 **You:** _Please go sleep_  
**You:** _It’s 3am_  
**You:** _And you need to be up for work in 4 hours_  
**You:** _I promise I’ll text you the result_  
**You:** _It should only be another minute_

 **FlamingGinger:** _[FlamingGinger has sent a photo]_  
[Open attachment?]

Chuckling softly Eita clicked on the download button, mentally reminding himself he needed to go through the downloaded files Tendou’s sent him. He’d forgotten to do it last month and this month was half over so he could only imagine how many images and memes he had in the depths of his folders. 

_[Downloading]  
[Downloaded]_

It was yet another selfie, but it had been edited, with Tendou wearing sad clown makeup with huge blue tears rolling down his face. On the bottom there was a messily written message, a sign that he’d been messaging him through his tablet, saying _FIIIINE. I Seep now. NN!_

“G’night you dork,” Eita chuckled in a hushed tone as he exited their message and flicked off his cell. His eyes immediately shot over to the awaiting test still sitting, in his mind it looked more like looming, on the countertop where he’d left it. If his memory is correct it takes about Three minutes for the results to show up on its face and it’s been about Five since he left it. It definitely had to be done by now, all that was left was to pick it and look and then he’d finally have the answer.

Which is exactly why he didn’t look right away. Instead he busied himself with resealing the baggie and setting the extra test back in its hiding space and set about replacing the cleaning supplies where they had previously been. He was stalling and knew it, but Eita just had this odd feeling in his chest that he chalked up to him not being ready for the results at all. 

If the test was positive…

If it was positive _everything_ was about to change. Their lives would change drastically and it’s not as if they were planning on getting pregnant. If it was positive it was something that just kind of happened… And then, if it was negative…

Just the thought of it being negative left an odd taste in his mouth causing him to swallow it back a few times. 

The bathroom was back into place and once again Eita found himself faced with the task of simply checking the results. His eyes narrowed in on the test, honestly it had barely strayed from its general direction the whole time he’d gone around straightening up things that didn’t even need to be touched let alone fiddled with, and it felt like he was looking at it from the bottom of a well even though it was barely a foot away from him. A nervous sweat broke out over his hands and back, even a little bit of his hairline started to feel slick. His hand trembled as he reached up and moved closer. Inch by inch Eita moved forwards, keeping his eyes locked on the outer edge of the oddly shaped object now within reach, still afraid to actually glance at the digital face of it.

His fingers brushed over the cool, plastic surface just as a loud knock sounded through the room in a deafening echo. Eita flinched so hard in shock that his extremely loose grip on the test cause him to jostle it away and it fell noisily into the sink, a shrill yip falling from his throat and past his open lips as his body swiveled around to face the still closed and locked bathroom door. His breaths came out in pants as a hand shot up to grasp his chest through his light tank top.

“Eita?” the sound of Wakatoshi’s voice was muffled through the wood separating them and his whole body instantly relaxed at the sound but the thundering, rushing sound of his heart pumping in his ears didn’t dull down at all. If anything it sped up once again. Eita briefly wondered which sense had given him away this time, his scent? Possibly, or the constant rise and fall of his heart rate and nerves. “Eita?”

It was the worried tone that he picked up on in the others voice that got his body and mouth moving. Shouting out a quick ‘ _One sec!_ ’, Eita moved to pick up his cell where he’d set it down again on the edge of the bathtub before turning to the sink to pick up the test. Without really thinking he simply picked it up, looked at the words and shoved both objects into his sweats pockets before turning the lock. In a second the door was swung open, Eita having to shuffle out of the way as it swung or else he’d be hit with it. 

The scent of musty Earth filled the space around him in an instant, nearly choking him. His Alphas scent wasn’t usually this musty tone letting him know just how worried the man had become, the look of his face still hazed over with sleep also telling him that he hadn’t been awake long at all before realizing something was up.

“Eit-”

“‘M okay Toshi,” Eita raised his arms and did something he hardly ever did, he submitted. “Take me to bed?” Eyes down cast and neck exposed he waited for the Alpha to take him in his arms and bury his nose against the already swelling scent glands at the base of his neck begging to be drowned in the others scent. After barely a moments hesitation that’s exactly what Wakatoshi did but instead of his muscular arms wrapping around Eita’s waist his hands each gripped one of Eita’s thighs before the smaller one was hoisted into the air with another high yip leaving him as he scrambled to wrap his arms around the Alpha’s shoulders. 

Without a word Wakatoshi flicked off the bathroom light and took quick, large strides towards their bedroom. With the Omega in him still choosing to submit Eita didn’t say a word either, instead a soothing, rolling purr vibrated through his chest as he nuzzled the bridge and tip of his nose into Wakatoshi’s neck. Relaxing completely, finally, into the scent and warmth that now surrounded him. In mere seconds they were back into the bedroom and the door was haphazardly kicked closed behind them with a massive sounding _thud._

The next few minutes happened so fast that when he would think about them again in the morning Eita wouldn’t really recall what exactly has happened but he found himself stripped down to nothing before being laid back in their bed, the covers being pulled and then tucked around them. Wakatoshi soon followed also stripping off his sweats before climbing in and fitting himself against Eita’s back. The feeling of skin on skin contact had Eita’s toes curling as his purrs became louder, successfully echoing around the room and drowning out the silence with it’s almost musical tones. His eyes began to droop and glaze over in sleep even as his brain screamed at him to say something.

“Toshi,” it was barely audible over his purring but he didn’t fear that Wakatoshi couldn’t hear him.

“Shh, sleep Eita,”

“But-” he was effectively sushed quiet again but a prodding nudge in his head was what actually quieted him down enough to give into the bond connection they had. In his sleep it took a few tugs at the back of his brain before he heard what was trying to be said to him and when he finally heard what Wakatoshi was trying to say through it had him wanting to pout and curse his Alpha out until he explained how he already knew Eita was pregnant. Instead his body gave out on him and pushed him into the last bit of unconsciousness, leaving Eita to do nothing but give in and let sleep take over his now exhausted body.

 **Bonus:** _(My laptop has been MIA since I got home which is why this is so late! But I was able to pull the older version of this fic up so I rewrote the ending and added in a bonus ending as apology since I promised this like a week ago T-T)_

Wakatoshi was gone by morning when he finally woke up but Eita was oddly alright with that fact for now. He’d be back in just a few days and it gave him time to come to terms with the new information they’d learned. He was pregnant. They were going to be parents.

The thought overwhelmed him and he still needed to figure out how he felt let alone how Wakatoshi felt. Although he suspected the Alpha was perfectly fine with the idea since he claimed to already know, which Eita will be forcing him to explain, in _detail_ , exactly how he already knew about it before he even did. 

His hand was unconsciously running along his still flat stomach when his cell chimed with an incoming message. It was just an update from Wakatoshi that they’d arrived at the Gym and he didn’t bother replying to it, knowing that he wouldn’t be checking his phone again for a few hours anyways. But his eyes did stray back to the messages between him and Tendou last night and that’s when he remembered he had forgotten to send his friend the results. Sure enough there was Twenty odd messages waiting for him from last night. 

Eita quickly read through them and grinned at how excited yet angry the man was about the silence from him. The last messages stating;

 **FlamingGinger:** _G’na say ur eggo preggo. Grats SemiSemi!!_  
**FlamingGinger:** _X F’get pic 4 + ^^_

Eita sighed but there was no heat behind it. He had forgotten the picture attachment for a positive or negative result and he also knew that if he ignored it now then Tendou would never let it go. So he scrolled up through their messages until the found it and clicked the download botton.

_[Downloading]  
[Downloaded]_

Honestly, he should have expected this of Tendou, after all, it was fucking Tendou. But still, when the image popped up on the screen and he realized exactly what he was looking at Eita didn’t know how else to respond except to burst into a fit of laughter over the shitty pun.

The image was, as usual, a selfie of Tendou. He was holding up a piece of toast, a wide smile across his face so wide his eyes were squinted and crinkled in the corners, and in the background was his stove, it was open and a lone bun was sitting in the middle shelf on a baking sheet. The messily written message at the bottom said _’A toast! 2 Ur Bun in de Oven!’_


End file.
